KataleeRallaaCorass
by weaslysgirl
Summary: Another Andalite comes to Earth with one thing on her mind: complete her mission and go home... Before it's too late!
1. Chapter One: I Am A Fool

_Hello! I know my name is weaslysgirl, but, I am also a big Animorph fan! This is my first Ani ff so be gentle, okay? Great, let's get started!_

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: I Am A Fool**

**October 3****rd **

**5:06 pm  **

I was dying. I knew I was. Deep inside myself, I could see the blackness of death spreading through my body. How had this happened? How had I gotten here? So far away from the ones I loved. Oh, yes, Toomin brought me. Why? Why was I here? Oh, yes, my father's freedom. I was here to battle for my father's freedom. I was losing. I gasped as another kick hit my side. Then I was drifting away… into the past… remembering… It all started a couple of months ago… a couple of _Earth_ months ago, that is…

**August, of the Earth months, 27****th, of the Earth days**

**2:53 pm, of Earth hours and minutes**

My name is Katalee-Rallaa-Corass. I am an Andalite _aristh. I am the first female Andalite to join our military in over 50 Earth years. For a while, no one would accept me. They told me, "Females cannot fight! They are not as strong as males. They are too weak, too emotional! Go home!" But I would not go home. I had enrolled and I was staying. It was my dream to be a great warrior. Like my father. Like Prince Elfangor. I was almost ready to graduate from __aristh to _valea_, the next rank up. _

But that was before. 

Before I stole one of our fighter ships and left the planet illegally. I was surely going to be thrown out of the army when I got home but I _had_ to go to Earth. It was my duty. I had delayed long enough. Almost two Earth years were wasted while I debated what to do. I regret that now. I should have gone immediately, as soon as the transmission came through. But I didn't. 

I am a fool. 

For all I know that ones I am searching for could be dead. After all, the Yeerks were on Earth, and the Resistance was small. The Resistance. That is what they had started calling the group of Andalite warriors on Earth. 

Except I found out what the government didn't want anyone to find out. 

I found out that the 'Andalite warriors' were really five human children and an _aristh_. That was Earth's hope. I wasn't criticizing them. They had caused a lot of damage to the Yeerks on Earth and I admired them. 

I had found out by hearing the transmission.

And I wasn't going to Earth to try and be some kind of  hero. I wasn't going to try and save Earth. I wasn't going to join the Resistance. I was just going to deliver the message and go home and hope that the army would take me back.

I am a fool. 

I didn't think about the Yeerks being able to detect my ship on radar. I didn't expect to have three Yeerk bug fighters come after me. But they did. I didn't think that slimy slugs could best me, Katalee, the best pilot of my generation. But they could. There were three of them you know. I didn't think that I would be hit so bad that I would go crashing to Earth and that I would barely be able to salvage anything from my ship. But I was. But, above all, I did not expect Marco.

I am a fool.

_Short, I know. But, I have lots more chappies ready! If you R&R. So, please do!_


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Um, okay. I appreciate all the reviews and thank you guys for them. But… _Katalee is NOT Elfangor's daughter. What I meant was that she wanted to be a great warrior like her father AND Prince Elfangor. Okay? Good. Glad we got that cleared up._ _It is VERY possible that she'll have feelings for Marco._

_All right! Another chappie coming up!_


	3. Chapter Two: Shaking Hands Is A Ridiculo...

**Chapter Two: Shaking Hands Is A Ridiculous Human Custom**

**September, of the Earth months, 1****st****, of the Earth days**

**8:02 am, of Earth hours and minutes**

It has been four days since my ship crashed. The Yeerks are still searching for me, I know. I must carry out my mission and then find a way to get home. At first I was confused. My mission seemed so simple back on the home planet, but here, on this planet, I realized how difficult it would be. My mission was to find Prince Elfangor's family and deliver his last transmission to them. Before I left the home planet I gave a copy of the transmission to Prince Elfangor's parents. His last three family members are here on Earth. There are billions of people on Earth! How am I supposed to find two humans and an Andalite _aristh_ that probably has a human morph, in all those people? It was a good thing that I found humans fascinating and had studied them my whole life. I knew the culture and habits of the human race. So I would probably fit in quite well. I acquired a human morph and enrolled in human school, hoping to find out something about them. 

I got lucky.

I met Marco.

The human morph I had was attractive. I had gotten it by aqquiring some sleeping homeless people and the outcome was surprising. I was a female standing at about 5 ' 4". I had long red hair down to my waist and freckles across my nose. My skin was tan. My eyes I did not change. They were still a bright green and slanted. I thought that I didn't look too bad. Considering that the people I had aqquired were homeless and shabby.

Human money was easy to come by. I made conterfeite bills. Of course, no one from this planet would be able to tell they were fake. I went to the mall and bought some clothes. I was ready for my first day of school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I stood in front of my locker. I looked at the primitive lock. Then I looked down at the paper in my hand. 4-2-7-8. That was my combination. I entered it and pulled on the locker door. It didn't open. I frowned at the locker and tried again. 4-2-7-8, pull. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. And again. Still nothing. I growled at the locker. It was something I enjoyed doing with my mouth, it tickled the back of my throat.

"Hey, calm down," said a voice.

I turned. A human boy a couple on inches taller than my human morph stood grinning down at me. His eyes were a dark, dark brown, almost black. His hair was black. And shiny. It hung down just past his shoulders. His skin was darker than mine and darker than a lot of peoples in the hall. In my human morph I found him very attractive. The only thing I didn't like was the way he was laughing at me. The arrogant human! The locks were too primitive! If they would just get some recent technology in here I would be able to use it! I scowled at him.

"I suppose _you can open it?" _

His grin grew. He lifted one hand and banged hard on the locker. Making a loud noise and causing me to jump about a foot in the air. The locker popped open. I stared from the locker to him.

"How did you-"

"I had that locker a couple of years ago," he said turning to the locker in front of him and opening it. Without banging. "It's temperamental." He took a few books out of his locker, closed it and than turned back to me. Cradling the books in his left arm he stuck out his right hand.

"Hi, I'm Marco," he said.

I took his hand and gave him the name I had chosen to use while on Earth.

"Katie Corass."

We shook. Shaking hands is a ridiculous human custom.

"So, you just moved here?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, that's right," I said.

"From where?"

Uh-oh.

"Um…"

"Hey, Marco!"

We both turned towards the sound of the voice. A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes, lighter than Marco's, was jogging down the hall toward us.

"Hey, Jake," Marco said.

The boy stopped in front of us.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at me.

"Jake, this is Katie Corass, Katie this is my best friend, Jake," Marco said.

"Nice to meet you," Jake said, sticking out his hand.

"And you," I said, giving him my hand. More ridiculous shaking. Jake turned to Marco.

"Hey, Marco, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and listen to that new CD I got after school."

This seemed to trigger something in Marco. He gave Jake a brief secret look, then said casually,

"Sure. But I'll have to run home and check in with my dad first, you know."

I giggled a little and said in a teasing voice,

"Gotta go get daddy's permission, Marco?"

He turned to me and I knew I had crossed a line. His eyes were black now, and so sad. But they were also angry.

"No," he said sharply. "My dad would worry though. My mother died a few years ago and we never found her body. I'm all my dad has left."

I felt awful. I knew what it was like to lose your mother. My mother had died giving birth to me and my brother. Not many Andalites survive giving birth to twins. And my father… I didn't want to think about my father. I looked at Marco.

"I'm so sorry, Marco," I said in an almost whisper. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I-"

"It's all right," he said. Then looking off into nothing he said, "But someday… maybe someday…"

"Uh, look Marco there's Rachel. Rachel! Over here!" Jake yelled.

What was wrong with him? What was he nervous about? A girl almost as tall as Jake with long blonde hair and blue eyes came walking over, looking at Jake apprehensively.

"Hi, Jake. Hey, Marco. Who's this?" the girl asked looking at me.

"This is Katie Corass. Katie this is my cousin Rachel," Jake said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said back. _And she stuck out her hand._

Shaking hands is a ridiculous human custom.

"Well," I said, "I'd better be getting to my first class. Don't want to be late on the first day. Thanks for helping me with my locker, Marco."

"Uh, yeah," he said, looking down at me. "Anytime."

"Good bye." I walked away. As I did I heard Rachel say very quietly.

"What's up, Jake? Why'd you call me over? We're not a group, remember?"

"Yeah, but Marco started talking about his mom and lost it," Jake said.

"I'm sorry," Marco said.

"Besides, he never had it to begin with," I heard Rachel say just before I got out of hearing range.

I learned two things today. One: There is something going on with Marco and his friends. And they are definitely a group. Two: shaking hands is a ridiculous human custom. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for the reviews! I have more chappies ready and will post them soon but…I want to wait until I get some more reviews. Now, we have some more things to clear up.

1. She knows about Elfangor's family because she heard his last transmission. If you want to know what his last transmission was, read The Andalite Chronicles.

2. Alloran's (Visser Three's) family is dead? I didn't know that…I haven't read all the Animorph books you see. I'm in the middle of collecting them. Oh. Well, let's just pretend Alloran's family didn't die, okay?

3. You think the hand-shaking thing was funny? Just wait until you read chapter four! *giggles uncontrollably* 

I'd also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes I have, and probably will, make.

All right! Maybe I'll post chappie three today…Maybe.

Love ya'!

weaslysgirl


	5. Chapter Three: Katie Doesn't Like The Op...

**Chapter Three: Katie Doesn't Like The Opera**

**Same day**

**4:15 pm**

~Marco~

There was something about Katie's last name that seemed familier to me. I just couldn't place it. Where had I heard it before? Jakes voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Right. Well, if that's everything- Yes, Marco?"

We were at the meeting and I had started waving my hand in the air like a little kid in school. I was trying to annoy Jake, but he's known me too long to get annoyed at a little thing like that.

"Actually, that's not all. See, I was wondering if you guys would-"

"If you ask us to keep surveilence on that girl you met today for three days, just to make sure she's not a Controller, I'll..."

Rachel, of course.

"Why not?"

"The last time we did that you ended up falling asleep on your first date with the girl and getting dumped. How do we know that won't happen again?" Cassie asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she took me to the opera. I mean, really, the opera is such a drag," I said defensivley. "Besides, Katie doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd like the opera."

What's she like? Tobias asked

"Ahhh," I said, leaning back and remembering. "Beautiful. Long, red hair, freckles, and beautiful green eyes. They reminded me of your eyes, Ax. They slant just like yours do."

"And, surprisingly, she's shorter than Marco," Rachel said.

They all turned and looked at me.

Well, said Tobias finally, This is too good an oppertunity to miss. All right, I'll watch her during the day, but at night I'll need help.

"No problem, man," I said. "You do day watch, we'll do night watch."

Everyone else agreed.

For the next three days we would watch Katie like a hawk. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three days later we all met in the barn. We were all kind of tired. Keeping watch on Katie all night, every night, for three days had taken its toll. Tobias flew in and we all looked up expectantly. He looked back down at us as he spoke.

She never went near a Yeerk pool entrance in all of the three days.

I grinned. 

"So, I guess you can ask her out, Marco," Jake said.

"Yup," I answered cheerfully.

"Just, are you sure Katie doesn't like opera?" Cassie asked.

"Positive. Katie doesn't  like the opera."


End file.
